Mommy Rigby
by IHeartRainbowsNSkittles
Summary: Rigby has been holding a big secret from his best friend, then something BIG happens to him.What will his friends and even family would say, and how will he deal with this un-expected bun in the oven! Story will contain MPREG!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

This story starts with our two best buds since the pre-K. They promise to be always together, since there more like brothers then best friends. Lucky for them they found a job that would provide them a place to live and somewhat a good payment.

There's always a saying how you have that one best friend, that always know from the front to the back. How does it feel when you 'think' you do but, your best friend is too ashamed to tell you.

What the protagonist didn't know the tragic event that has happen in the past well soon be arises again. What would everybody reacted or say. How long would this secret last till something big happen?

**xxx**

"Rigby where are you? We gotta finish our chore before Benson finds out we're slacking off" Mordecai was walking around the park looking for his friend who disappear. He had a fun date tonight with Margaret. They were going to a WonderFunWorld where its full of mini games, win tickets to get prizes. The only problem is Rigby had run off when Mordecai had his eyes off on him for a second.

"Swear to god I bet he's-He's doing what?"

Mordecai recognize the voice, he slowly turns around to see his boss. Benson had his arms cross with a clip board in his left hand. Benson had his right foot tapping the ground, with a small rhythm.

"Well...Where's Rigby? You guys have a ton of work. You know I have told you guys about that birthday party in two days."

"Yeah, yeah I know Benson but Rigby has been acting...off. But Like he's not even himself. Once I find him, we get back to work."

"You better find me, when I come back to check you guys. He better be he here working alright."

Benson walked off to go check on Muscle Men and HFG. As for the blue jay who had enough of Rigby runaways, he quickly finish racking the leave of all the parks trees. An hour and half have past; Mordecai was finally finishing his job. Now for the next job was to mown the grass around the picnic tables.

Surprising he haven't seen Rigby at all.

Mordecai first thought back when his furry friend had started acting weird. Maybe it had to do with something that happened last night in their room.

**-Last Night-**

Mordecai was having a hard time falling to asleep, some reason he was thinking too much. He try to shut his eye very tightly, hoping he would trick his own body. But suddenly he heard a creaking sound, he open his right eye slightly open. He first look at the digital clock, it's 1:23a.m. Then seeing where the sound was coming from, the closet.

**NOPE :P**

**But yeah I got this idea from watching a funny cartoon called Gravity Falls, don't ask me how or why. I always like posting my fanfics on my**

**DeviantArt account, and . But this fanfic will only be here, and one last thing**

**Nope, this well not be a Morby fanfic, but there will be a somewhat a bromance between Rigby and Mordecai. And again yes this is a Mpreg fanfic.**

**This could be a short fanfic, because I did my research for raccoons. I tell you, this is going to be one drama fanfic :D**

**UPDATE: Fix some Grammer issues that I could find, post a comment if you see another one that I miss.**

**Thank you**

**Regular Show (c) JG Quintel**


	2. Holding Secrets

**Holding Secrets**

* * *

Holidays have just past a month ago, everyone seem to enjoyed spending Christmas together. Even if Rigby did destroy the tree, lights and even the presents. But in the end everyone had forgive him, remember it's Rigby.

Mordecai even ask him if he wanted to go see his parents. Rigby just said he wouldn't want to because his younger brother, Don would be there. Of course when the subject about his younger brother does comes up, Rigby can be the stubbornness person about it.

It's now the first week of February, the weather is chilly. Nice weather for anyone who likes the some rain and windy afternoons.

Benson was coming out of the house, to check up everyone. His client had just call him, a mother reservation a spot in the park for her six year son. It was in about 2 days before the birthday, and Benson wanted the everything perfect.

He had assigned everyone an easy task, Skips would be setting up the jump houses, Muscle Men and HFG would get the food. Last and not least Mordecai and Rigby would just get to mow the lawn and rack the dead leaves.

**xxx**

Mordecai was grabbing garage bags for the dead leafs. He was pretty annoyed how his best friend wasn't around to help him. About an hour ago his boss came to check on 'both of them'. Surprising to only find one doing the job.

"There is no way I'm going to mow the whole freaking park by myself."

As earlier he heard his boss telling him to mow the lawn around the picnic tables and now he has to mow the entire park. Reason why, because of Rigby not doing his job.

"Maybe I can find Rigby before Benson comes around again."

Mordecai drop what he was doing and once again, looking for missing friend.

As he was running he was thinking about that one night, he heard noises in the closet. He wanted to know what was making so much as he was about to close his eyes, the door open.

**xxx**

"I wonder if the stupid brat would let us eat some of his cake."

"Who said he have to know haha"

"Ah-yeah Fives, now your thinking, maybe one taste wont hurt anybody haha"

Muscle Men and HFG have brought the food for the kid birthday. But they were also interest on the birthday boy cake.

"I hope you guys aren't thinking about eating that cake"

Muscle men almost drop the knife on himself, he turn around nervously. It was Skips who spook him out. The white yeti came in the house for a bathroom break.

"Come on men, you know you want some birthday cake too."

"Yeah I do, but not someones else birthday cake. For me that's kind of disrespectfully."

"I thought you were cool men, I guess I just put the cake in the fridge."

Skips stay to watch if he put the cake in it's place. HFG place the knife in the sink, both men left to the front door. Just as Skips was exiting the house, he heard a door slamming.

He quickie run to the living room, but who ever left the house was long gone.

**xxx**

"ugh I'm so not gonna be blame anymore for his little getaways. When I find him, or he's gonna wish I didn't...Ugh!"

Mordecai had walk three times around the park, looking low and high for his raccoon friend. His feet began to ache, he felt like slacking off. But knew he couldn't do that, other wise Benson would have a reason to yell at him.

He then spotted Skips who making his way to the left side of the park.

"Hey Skips have you seen Rigby?

"I haven't seen him all morning. Maybe he's just slacking off"

"You think so huh? Well thanks I'm gonna look for him"

"Just make sure Benson doesn't find him first."

Both men know how their own boss is like when he's angry. More importantly when someone is slacking off. Mordecai waved a goodbye and ran off.

**xxx**

"I go check in the coffee shop if he's there...is that him?"

He saw a small men standing at the entrance of the park. It was Rigby, but the little dude look wore out. His fur was all mugged and cover with dirt. Mordecai ran up towards his friend, but his brown friend saw him towards him. He ran off, hoping he wouldn't caught him.

It was no use, the brown critter was too fast on all fours. He was out of Mordecai's sight, but he be waiting for him to come back at the house.

**xxx**

It was 11:38.p.m at night, Mordecai had finally finish mowing the lawn. He lump upstairs to flop onto his bed,his eyes remind shut. He was so exhausted, feet aching and his eyes. Benson was furious when he find out that Rigby ran off. For his friends actions Mordecai wasn't allowed to have a break. He try his best to stay up, making sure Rigby would come back. The lights were off making it look like he was asleep.

The whole house was dark, Pops was asleep, and Mordecai kept his best to stay up. Then a creak was heard downstairs, some scatting too. Suddenly the footsteps stop, the bathroom door open.

The blue bird slowly got up from his bed, walking to the door. He open it just a crack, to see Rigby washing his face. Dirt was covering the white sink, and the hot water making the whole room steamy.

"Dude what the fuck, where have you been?"

"Ahh...Uh...Uh...no where man, look I'm gonna work tomorrow. I promise no more leaving and such."

"No man, Benson was telling me he was thinking to firing you. I can't help you there, and why did you ran away from me earlier today?"

"...are you serious, shit this isn't good, well I...never mind."

"Rigby are you holding a secret from me? What happens we always tell each other stuff."

"Okay your just making it sound like where're like a gay couple."

"Course were not, but it kind of hurted when you left me to fucking mow the whole park..."

"Can't we just forget about this, I'm really tired, I explain everything to Benson."

Mordecai was upset with Rigby, what could this secret be he was holding. One way or another he's gonna find out what he did. The two return to their beds, Rigby crawl under his garbage on his mini trampoline.

**xxx**

Next morning wasn't the most pleasant morning ever. Mordecai was drinking some black coffee, and Rigby was in Benson office. He waited for an hour and half, till he saw both coming downstairs. Benson gave Rigby a small check list and walk out to the front.

"So what you guys talk about?"

"um...things and things...so I gotta go do this list man, later."

"Whoa you doing actual work, who are you and what have you done with the bum Rigby."

"I'm gonna get fired if I don't do any work, plus I have other things to do."

Rigby walk out of the house with the list in his hand. Mordecai stay in the kitchen table, it kind of was awkward for him not being around with his best bud. Lucky for him, he had the day off. But he did wanted to know what was the conversation, Rigby had with Benson.

"I wonder what's up with Rigby these last three days"

Mordecai walk to the living room, place his coffee on the coffee table. He place his feet on the mini table, and rested his head back on the couch. Closing his eyes and letting his mind drift off.

He then was thinking about that one night, when there was noise in the closet.

The door was opening, out came Rigby. He slowly close the door, making sure it didn't make a sound. Mordecai had one eye open, it wasn't fully open but half way. The raccoon crawl into his trampoline, the thing made a creaking sound.

When he opened his eyes, he wonder what he did in the closet to make so much noise?

* * *

**There is a plot, if you can tell it's kind of slow, but I give out shout outs if anyone notice some grammar errors!**

**But to say a warning the next chapter will contain +18, for safety sakes.**

**Please tell me if you like this fanfic, if not then it's okay.**  
**I will continue Sonic's Knock Up, i have written two chapter and will upload them at the same time soon C:**

**Regular Show (c) JG Quintel**


	3. In Heat Instinct (Rated 18)

******In Heat Instinct**

**WARNING LEMON CHAPTER!**

* * *

"It's kind of cool Benson letting us eat some cake."

Mordecai looked over at his friend, but some thing was off about him. It looked like he was having a high fever. His breathing was very hitchy and his eyes look daze. Rigby wasn't really paying attention to Mordecai, his mind was somewhere else.

"Uh...Dude are you okay?"

"...huh? Oh I'm not feeling too good, I...I be back."

Rigby place his soda on the table and he ran off.

**xxx**

Benson was enjoying his food with Skips and Pops, he turn to see the two lazy bums. But he pop a muscle in his head when he saw one was missing.

He walked over to the table, he slam his hands onto the table.

"Where is Rigby, I ask you guys to enjoy the party. And he can't even do that?"

"Chill out Benson, he went to the bathroom. He be back soon, so nothing to get mad about."

Benson face relax, since a whole bunch of angry marks pop out. He then walk back to his table. Mordecai waited for him to turn his head from him. He went to look for Rigby, knowing he didn't really went for a bathroom break.

**xxx**

Rigby's body felt like it was on fire, his tummy was giving him funny feeling. He looked around for something to cool him off. He then spotted the water fountain, he jump in the cold water. But nothing change, his body still felt hot.

He jump out, running towards the nearest bush. Crawling into a small ball, he felt his hands wondering off. Rigby was so confused why his body acting this way.

"Ah-ah my body...ah why do I feel this-gasp"

He remember the last time he felt like this, was seven years ago. Rigby couldn't believe it was happening again. At all days in this year, it had to be today. He felt his hands lowering down his lower region.

His fingers were gripping tightly around his ferm member. Stroking it up and down in his own pace. Holding back any sounds that could come out of his mouth. Then his other hand was going a little lower, he pushed two fingers in. He bit his lower lip, holding any groans that could been heard. Pushing his fingers deep as he can, hoping this feeling would soon disappear.

"Oh-oh god I do anything to make this feeling go-Ahh-aw-away."

"You said anything, well let me help you then."

Rigby felt a hand pushing his head to the ground. Then another hand on his back, the men was pushing his weight on Rigby.

It was Doug Shablowski , the criminal otter. Somehow the rotten rat escape from jail, and somehow he found his way to the park. To only now he's on top of Rigby.

"Ughhh Doug get the ugh hell off me."

"Well I did heard you said you needed some help, I don't mind helping you buddy or should I said ex co-worker." "Plus I can smell you, you're throwing off a strong pheromone. I could smell you all across of the other side of the park."

Rigby put up a fight, with his tail whipping it side to side. Nothing work, Doug bit down on Rigbys neck. He groan with a small moan in there. The otter began sucking the area he bit. He knew this would relax the raccoon, and it did. Rigby felt his legs becoming jelly, he didn't notice he began to push his rear high. He was grinding it against Doug's crotch, this was an indicating his body wanting something else.

Doug left a middle size hickey on the raccoon, he started licking it the area. His hands stroking the sides of Rigby, this made him to moan.

"So...you still need my help Rigs?"

"..."

Rigby didn't say a word, his face said everything. He turn his body, so he could be face to face with him. He reach his arms around his neck and close his eyes. Adding a small nod that brush against the otter's neck and answering to Doug's question.

That's all he needed to know, the otter gave Rigby a lick on his forehead. Rigby blushed red, from the kiss and Doug's member entering in him. It was quiet thick, but also long, he was hoping a knot wouldn't happen.

"Oh gosh golly Rigs you don't seem to be- ShutUpShutUpShutUp."

Rigby didn't want to talk at all, just wanted this happening to end quick. Doug was thrusting in slow first not wanting to hurt his ex-co-worker, but then Rigby let go of his grip around him. His hands grip to the grass, yanking it.

"WHAT THE FUCK DUDE!"

Rigby open his eyes wide, when he heard that voice.

**xxx**

Back at the party, it was time for entertainer, a clown who had brought his pet chicken. He was about to show the kids and birthday boy a magic trick.

While everyone was watching this clown, Benson looked over if Mordecai was at the table. No one was sitting at the table. This made him furiously angry, the most easily task to do and they can even do it.

"Grrrr where the heck are those two idiots now"

"Chill out bro, Mordecai probably went looking for little chump."

"Muscle Men tell me since ONCE have they followed orders?"

Benson right eye was twitching, looking straight at Muscle Men and HFG. The two didn't say anything and continue eating their food.

The party was almost over, once the clown is done with the show all was left was piñata.

Skips had brought some rope and a latter. He look at Benson who was seem to be pissed off.

'Benson does have a point, eating cake and watching a party is not really hard task' Skips thought.

**xxx**

"Ahhhhh-ah-Mo-Mordecai!"

Rigby was in shocked when he saw his best friend, standing of front of him. Did he also watch him foreplay with Doug? So many things were happening at one time. He force his body to flop over, now having his stomach on the ground. But Doug wouldn't let him go at all, he trusted in a hard one.

"UGH MEN GET THE FUCK OF HIM DOUG"

Mordecai continue yelling and also throwing rocks at the otter. Making sure he didn't hurt Rigby who was on the bottom.

Rigby clench his eyes and mouth when he felt a big knot entering in his entrance. Now he can't escape at all, he could but it would be very painfully.

"Rigby I'm-I'm gonna go get some help, I make sure-No"

Rigby let out a loud 'no' but it sounded more like a moan. Mordecai couldn't stand there watching his friend getting 'rape'.

"D-Don't Pleaw-please, he-he has Ah-Ah a kn-knot-ah"

What a friend to do, watching something so sickening Doug knew he won the battle with Rigby, so he started to pound in faster and deeper. This was a bad moment for the Rigby, he wanted to release his moans but he knew he couldn't. Even thou he wanted to move and felt awkward his best friends was watching, he force his whole around. Facing the otter, he let out some tear since the knot cause pain in his lower region. He once again wrap his arms around Doug, but he was clawing his back.

"Owowowow chill man, I'm almost done here. I hope you like a cream pie because I'm about-ugh-give you one."

Rigby blank out for a mere second, when he felt his head going blank. The only thing he could hear was Mordecai yelling at Doug. His vision came back, a little blurry and lower part of his body felt like jelly. He rolled his body to the right, catching his breathe. Then he slowly picked himself up, and looking at his crotch, placing his hand near his rear.

"Uhhh...wha? Oh this is just great I got Doug's nasty on me...ugh"

This was annoying for Rigby, not only his feet felt jelly like, but his rear end was cover with white fluids. He slowly pick himself up from the ground, wrapping his tail around his lower waist.

**xxx**

"Where the hell did he ran off ? I'm gonna kill him for what he did to Rigby!"

Mordecai was outrage with angry in his eyes, there was no why he was gonna let him go. He wonder around the park looking for scum bag.

It was probably too late now, Doug was already gone like the wind.

"Mordecai where the heck did you go? And where is Rigby, what kind of bathroom break takes an half an hour huh?"

This caught the 23 year old attention, he was busy looking for this douche bag. He didn't even notice his boss was standing behind him. Benson was standing again with his arm cross, wanting for an answer. What could Mordecai say to him, he witness his best friend being rape or another lie.

"He's maybe taking a huge number two, I mean you wanna go check hehe."

"Yes I would like to check, I hope your not lying Mordecai."

The two were walking to the house, this worry Mordecai. He knew Rigby was still maybe at the bush, but then again he can't lie to his boss.

"Oh I guess your right Mordecai, he was at the house."

Mordecai was at first confused when he looked up to see, Rigby exiting the house.

"Where have you been Rigby, you miss the piñata. I thought you enjoy candy and sweets"

"I was...in the bathroom...taking a dump...hehe."

"Start eating healthy food then, maybe it will help you go to the bathroom faster. Well I see you tomorrow. You have the rest of today off, see you guys later."

Benson patted Rigby on the head and a goodbye waved to Mordecai.

**xxx**

"Please tell me men are you sure your okay? Do you want me to call the cops? You know I think we should before he rapes - Shut up!"

Rigby yelled and cut off Mordecai's sentence. He had a stressful day and just didn't want to deal what just happen.

"Please...drop it...it happen...so let's imagine it never happen and I never...got 'hurt'. I'm okay Mordecai nothing really affected me, so no point calling the cops."

Mordecai didn't know what to feel, to feel pity or self hated. Like why didn't he do something to really help his friend. The blue jay shrug his shoulders, pull the blanket and turn off the lights.

**xxx**

Later that night, Mordecai woke up again close to around midnight. He once again couldn't sleep and this time it was guilt that was eating him alive. But, he heard a noise coming from the closet, he pick his head to see.

* * *

**Yeah I know not too much info about the 'sex scene' and maybe it happen to quick.**

**I see this story to be a filter to Sonics Knock Up, you know to help me think a little bit more ^^**

**To not my surprise I can totally see this story to be short, so please don't ask for squeal. My answer is No, just look at Silvers Return. That fanfic **

**is a totally mess for a reason...**

**So please tell me how you like or not about this chapter.**

**Regular Show (c) JG Quintel**


	4. Is it Sickness?

**Is it Sickness?**

* * *

It's be about three weeks since the kids birthday party, everyone had gone back to there everyday chores. The Monday morning was a chilly one, it was February. Benson was warming up coffee with fresh warm donuts. Skips was also in the kitchen, slipping some black coffee, he always an early bird.

"Don't Monday mornings feel good, I kind of miss waking up in the morning for school."

"I don't mind mornings, but I gotta say waking up to coffee is something worth. "

While the two were talking downstairs, upstairs Pops was fixing his bed. Mordecai was still in bed, he was snuggle and warm in his bed he didn't feel like getting out. As for the little dude, he was in his mini trampoline he was up and wake. Just the only thing he didn't get up was he had a terrible headache. It's been a couples days and he's been having this issues and other things happening too.

Like how the other day Mordecai was offering some of his meatball sub, Rigby forcefully pushed it away, with one hand to his mouth. Or how he couldn't stop peeing at least more then four times in one day.

The headaches and nausea are the only that has been bothering him. Like this morning, he turn to see Mordecai was awake. When he notice he was still sleeping, he ran out of the room to the bathroom.

The alarm clock went off, the digital numbers blinking '8:00a.m.' with an annoying buzzing noise. Mordecai didn't wanted to get up, but had no choice unless he wanted his boss to yell at him again. He flop the blanket over one side of the bed, he threw his feet to edge and whipping the discharge off his eyes. Picking himself up he walk over to the bathroom.

"I guess it's Monday, I wonder if Rigby is up yet?"

When he place his hand the door knob, he heard a sound from the other side. Mordecai knock couple times making sure he didn't walk in.

"Somebody is in here, you have to wait."

"It's me Mordecai, hey are you feeling okay. You sound really sick, I'm here if you need help okay man."

There was a small pause, then the door open. Rigby had a towel on his mouth, he walk back in his room closing the door behind him.

'Whats wrong with him? He's been acting so weird ever since...that day...' thought Mordecai.

He try not to care since Rigby never asked or wanted help. but in the back of his head he still care. If he ever ask for any little help he be there for him.

**xxx**

"Okay everyone it's Monday and you know what that means. Work time, yup no time to slack off."

Benson look over at Mordecai and Rigby with the last sentence. He began telling everyone chore for the day. Once everyone knew there chore, they walk to it. Other then Rigby who quickly grip his stomach and mouth. He ran back to the house pushing Muscle Man and HFG in the way.

"What the fuck Rigby ever heard saying 'excuse me'."

"Hey Muscle Men chill, he probably wasn't feeling good."

"Oh he's definitely won't feel good when I see him again."

Muscle Men walk off ready to punch Rigby as a punching bag.

"I'm sorry Fives, I'm gonna go check on him. He's been acting funny for the past couple of days."

"It's alright Mordecai, you know how Muscle men can be. I too have notice him acting weird, just last week I caught him throwing up on a tree. Rigby could just be sick."

"Ugh really, well thank you for telling me. He kind of stop talking to me about two weeks ago. It feels kind of weird."

Fives smile at Mordecai then flew back to Muscle Men. He was hoping he didn't think he would ditch him or something like that.

Mordecai stood front of the house, thinking what to do. A friend who no longer talks to him but now see him as a stranger. It was unlike him, he be the one who always wanted to do something fun. Now he just be the quiet, and being alienate from anyone around him.

He walk back to the house, walking upstairs to their bedroom. He open the door, he saw a brown tail popping out from the mini trampoline. Did he really think Benson wouldn't get upset at him for sleeping in.

"Hey are you feeling okay Rigby? You been acting like a loner for these past days."

"...Look I just...not feeling that good, it's just a headache."

"Oh really, because I heard from someone they seen you throwing up, Dude it's make sense."

Rigby pop his head out, he looked over at Mordecai. He had his arms cross and scolding at him. This annoyed the raccoon, but it was true,for the past days he haven't been himself. Confused he was he didn't want to be bother at all.

"Rigby I have no choice to tell Benson your sick. Then I'm gonna take you to go for a check up."

"No way, I'm hundred percent healthy, I don't need a doctor telling me lies. They always want money and I'm not gonna give them."

"It's not like you have a choice dude, your going and that's final."

Rigby jumped out and ran up to Mordecai. Pushing him to the door, but it was open. He fell right on top of him. He place his face on his chest.

"Please don't Mordecai...I promise I get better...I-I just copping with myself."

Mordecai saw he was crying now, he was really begging. He patted his head then lifting his chin up with his own index finger. He was in a wreck, Doug could have traumatize him. Maybe he was acting like this because of that event.

"Fine I just tell Benson your taking a sick day, just sleep and get better soon."

He picked Rigby off himself, dusted himself with his hands. He smiled at Rigby and went to look for Benson.

**xxx**

"Skips do you think you could take the trash for today and Thursday."

"Sure thing Benson."

"Thanks, and have you seen Mordecai and Rigby?"

"I haven't seen them, but they could be around him. Don't be so hard on them."

"Skips you have no idea what there like and I can't wait to hear their stupid excuse for today. I'm still wondering how I can withstand them now."

"Hm, look there's Mordecai. Nothing to worry about Benson."

Benson turn over his shoulder, he walk up to Mordecai calmly. Before he would ask him anything, Mordecai said Rigby would be having a day off. Because he's been feeling sick, having headaches and throwing up.

"I even have a eye witness to say he caught Rigby throwing up."

"Mmm okay, but you should tell him not eat garbage. I also caught him a month ago eating a half ate donut from the kitchen garbage. But if Rigby is not good till tomorrow, could you take him to a doctor. I wouldn't want Rigby getting you or anyone sick."

"Thanks Benson, I make sure he does go see one."

"Alright in the mean time, why don't you go to work and I pay you double so you could use that money for Rigby's check up."

Mordecai went to the chores Benson assigned him. He was cleaning up trash around the play ground and then cleaning the tables at the snack bar.

In total of hours he had work were 5 hours, it was break time. He went to go check up on Rigby. At the door was Pops who was petting a cat.

"Oh Mordecai have you seen this cat, she's so ever soft."

"Did Benson let you keep that cat?"

"Not yet, you see this cat is expecting little kitty-cats."

Pops pick up the chubby cat, her stomach was swollen with a light pink color and all of her six nipples popping out.

"I always wanted a cat, it be nice to have one. I wonder if Benson wont mind."

"I can talk to him, but do you don't mind if I could name the cat Mordecai."

"Sure I don't mind, just make sure it's nothing too lame alright."

Mordecai petted the cat, she look like a maine coon, with blue eyes and on the right on her nose was a heart shape birth mark. He went inside, going to his bedroom. But stop when he a gagging groan in the bathroom. He place his head on the door and listen. It sounded like someone was dried heaving over and over. Then he heard the toilet flushing. He step away from the door, and watch his friend coming out of the bathroom.

"Uh Mordecai why are you standing there?"

"I was just waiting for you to come out because, Benson said you have the day off. But also said if you didn't get better by tomorrow, then I have no choice to take you to the hospital."

"Are you fucking serious, nothing is wrong with me. I'm just feeling a little oozy there's no need for me going to the damn hospital."

"Its nothing to complain about Rigby, it's only a check up. Nothing to much bitch about."

Mordecai try to relax his buddy who seem, not to happy hearing the small news. He push him in their room, Rigby was pushing but fail. His strength wasn't the strongest, he felt light head. Once in the room, he wobble back and froth. With out warning he fell backwards. Everything just went black.

* * *

**Uh oh I wonder why Rigby fainted xD ?**

**I'm gonna try my best to stretch this story, or at least the plot.**

**Please R&R ^.^**

**Regular Show (c) JG Quintel**


	5. Expect the unexpected

**Expect the unexpected**

* * *

Just as Mordecai told Rigby, if he caught him having any sick symptoms straight to the hospital. It's been another four weeks have passed now, nothing different have happen.

The guys have done their everyday work. Yet Mordecai is keeping on an eye on Rigby. Making sure he's not eating garbage and sleeping well. The only thing Rigby has shown are strong headaches. He haven't caught Rigby puking but the bathrooms in the mornings always have a vile smell.

A new day have started, it was a Wednesday with some sprinkling rain. The forecast of this week was going to raining all week till next Tuesday. So there wasn't so much work because of the weather. So it was a cold morning, Benson decide there be no work. To just relax at home, sleep or whatever.

Mordecai and Rigby were playing there video games, eating chips and soda.

"Game Over, Player One is the Winner"

"Ohhhhhhhh Guess who just won mmm mmm"

"No fair man, my controller is just busted."

"A bitch fit won't make me let you win hahaha."

Rigby cross his arms, annoyed how he can't ever beat Mordecai. He felt am headache coming, he place a hand on the side of his head.

"Looks like your not feeling good."

"Nah it's nothing, maybe too much games...I'm just gonna take a nap."

"But today we have the day off, do you want to do something fun."

"It's raining, nothing much we can do and maybe tonight we can watch some cartoons."

Rigby took a bag of ranch flavor chips with him. His footsteps on the stairs were slow, like he a hard time going up.

Mordecai was once again left alone, at least his friend was talking to him. About a weeks ago Rigby fainted right front of him. But the raccoon woke up to say he was just dehydrated. Ever since that incident he been having an eye on him.

* * *

In came Benson who wanted to make sure the two were home. He only saw Mordecai playing his NES while eating chips. But also notice a beer bottle on the side of the coffee table.

"Now I get it, you guys been drinking huh."

"Wha! Oh Benson I didn't hear you came in the door."

"I asked you a question, were you guys drinking?"

"I Uh I don't remember, I'm a little drunk to understand. Why do you care if were drinking. We're 23 years old and inside."

"the beer can be why Rigby has been sick, the headaches and vomiting. It totally makes sense."

"You sure, I asked him and he said he had the stomach flu."

"He has what, that is contagious Mordecai. You have to take him to the hospital for pills. And this time it's an order...okay?"

Benson lagged on his last word in his sentence when he heard a gagging noise upstairs. Mordecai and him went upstairs. Pops was at the door, looking worry also.

"What's wrong with Rigby, Benson?"

"That's what I want to know also Pops, Hey Rigby is that you?"

"..."

"Answer me, I know you're in there. I see your still sick, I order you go see a doctor. I don't want the other staff getting sick because of you."

"..."

"Mordecai can you take this money and take him to the doctor today. The faster he gets better the faster he goes back to work with good health."

"Sure, but he puts up a fight when I do bring up the topic."

The door open, Rigby definitely look sick, his fur color was grayish. even some vomit can be seen on the left side of his mouth.

"For the last freaking time, I'm alright nothing is wrong with me. Why do everyone insist that I need to go one."

"No you're not Rigby, I let you have your sick days. Now that I'm seeing it in person, I'm ordering you and Mordecai to the hospital. If you don't go, your fired."

Everyone remind silence including Rigby, he wanted to punch his boss so badly. But knew he couldn't ever, that he was his boss it's just he was too short.

Benson and Pops went downstairs leaving the young men upstairs. Rigby began to pout, he wasn't the person to be whined about this kind of stuff. So Mordecai looked at the money, and had an idea. He just use the money to go drink some coffee and use his paid check for Rigbys appointment.

He patted Rigbys back, then with a smile. He knew a way to make his friend happy once again.

"Let's go get some coffee or better go to the video game arcade."

"Really, alright I'm up for some video games."

The two walk out to the cart, Mordecai grabbing the driver's seat while Rigby next to him. The two acted like they were to the hospital. After a couple of minutes in the city, Mordecai spotted the video game arcade around the corner.

Once the two got in the store they began playing old school games. Putting their quarters in a small bucket.

Everything was just peachy till, Rigby began having stomach issues. He looked over at Mordecai who was busy playing. The bathroom wasn't so clean but at least no one was in there. The toilets were clean surprisingly, he walk to the last one. Rigby began dry heaving once, twice and third. Then he finally vomited, his throat felt like on fire. Then the door open, it was Mordecai.

"Hey Rigby I know you're in here, look we can come back here after your check up."

There was no answer, Rigby whip the vile off his moth with his arm. Mordecai began opening the doors with his foot. Rigby was scared he be caught, he quickly rushed his body to the wall, hoping his best friend didn't catch him. That wasn't the bad part the floor was cover with dirt and weird green slime near the next toilet. But he had to think quick before he gets caught and he quickly scatter under. He finally made it the last stall and now the next problem was to get out. Mordecai went inside the last stall and let out a disturber groan. Rigby took this chance to get out, he slip out without making a noise. He grabbed his bucket full of quarters near the door and rush to a game. He quickly insert quarters, began smashing buttons. Out of no where a blue feather hand slam on to the game, Rigby stare at his hand and slowly looked up.

"No more damn excuses man, you're going to the hospital and that's fucking final."

Mordecai grab Rigby by the waist and walk out. The raccoon was putting up a fight but lost since he was out of energy. He drove with one hand to the wheel and holding on to Rigbys arm.

The whole drive was silent, not a word from either. Rigby wanted to say something but didn't know what to say.

About a few minutes later, the two made it to the hospital. Mordecai parking in the visitors parking lot. He walk out of the cart and waited for Rigby to walk with him.

"Come on Rigby I don't want to stand in the rain."

The raccoon hop off the cart, he landed on his fours. Causing his hands getting wet from the cold rain. But he got on twos once they began walking to the bridge, the rain has gotten colder from earlier this morning. The double doors in the check in was large with two screen tvs on each side of the room.

"wow I didn't knew they made screen tvs bigger. Maybe we should buy one in our room huh."

"You got a point, it does look awesome. You can see the picture better and image playing videos games on it."

The two were talking about what games they could buy with a bigger tv. Then a middle age women with short blonde hair came out to the waiting room. She was wearing a light blue nurse shirt with mini clouds with birds. She called out the name Rigby on the floor, and calling it twice.

"Hey that's you Rig, aren't you gonna go?"

"..."

Rigby claw his hands under the plastic chair, he's eye narrowing down to the floor. Mordecai huffed off a groan, and raise his hand. The nice nurse walked up to them, with a warm smile. Rigby looked up with a bright blush across his face. She handed the clip board to Mordecai and said to hand to the front desk once he was done finishing signing up.

"Uh oh someone having a little crush on a hot babe."

"Stop Talking!"

Mordecai smirked holding back his laughter. He just love annoying his friend, but the one thing he always question. Has Rigby ever had any feelings for any girl. He didn't really want to hook up with anyone in high school. He then almost forgot to start writing Rigbys info.

First and Last : Rigby R.

Age: 23

Weight/Height: 35lb / 3'1.5

That was pretty much he knew about Rigby. He wanted his friend to finish it, he didn't feel right seeing his personal info. He tap the raccoons head two times, it got his attention.

"What."

"Jeez some bad mood you are in, here finish this. The faster you get check up the faster we can go to playing video games!"

Rigby let out low moan that sounded a bit annoyed. He nab the clip board from his hand and sign whatever he could answer. Mordecai then told him he had to give it the front office. another groan was received from the raccoon who felt lazy to walk over to the desk.

They only waited for a couple of minutes till the same nurse came out. Once again calling out Rigbys name across the room. The two men wall towards the door, walking down into a small hallway and entering a room. She asked Rigby to sit on the bed chair. And for Mordecai to sit on the smaller chair. She pull her hair into a pony tail, put on her glasses and pull out her pen.

"So what brings you to the hospital Rigby."

"Nice of you to ask, my friend here and my boss think I have a drinking issues."

"When was the last time you have drunk and what symptoms have occur."

"The last time I drank was at new years eve and well just vomiting, nausea and fatigue."

"Ah...huh Rigby can you me a urinal sample, and give you a physical exam."

"WHAT! NoNoNoNoNoNo this is why I didn't want to come to the stupid hospital. They make you do stupid stuff and awkward things front of people."

"Well if you want to know what's wrong with you, please follow the my instructions. But your free to leave to leave any time Rigby."

"Hey man just do it, I'm going to tell Benson you refused to see the doctor and he's going to fired you."

Rigby cross his arms with a small pout on the side of his face. The doctor handled him a small cup, he then left the room. He looked around for a restroom, a nurse had pointed to one. A few minutes later Rigby came back in with one arm behind him.

"Thank you Rigby for the pee sample."

The nurse place some gloves on and gently grab the cup. She left the room and said a doctor would come back for a physical exam.

Back at the house, Benson came back to the house for a drink. But he could not notice the mess in the living room. Even thou it wasn't his mess, he still a clean freak. As he was cleaning the living room, he saw something under the couch.

He pulled a magazine on the cover it had the picture of a very sexy raccoon. Benson was confused what he just found. He open the magazine and saw this booklet is full of nudity. He threw the dirty magazine across the room.

"Ugh what vulgarity, I wonder who owns that dirty magazine hmmm..."

It was no joke who it could belong to, he continue cleaning the living room till he also found something else under the couch.

"What's a calendar doing under here?"

Benson turn over the small calendar, on the right corner it said 'Rigby'. Indicting the item belong to the raccoon. So he open it and saw it dates circles on it. Some writing about if he got headaches, stomach cramps. And on February he saw a date with a giant red circle with the letter 'H'. What could the letter stand for he thought. He drop the garbage bag and continue looking threw the mini booklet. Then he place the calendar the couch where he found it and head to the stairs with the garbage bag in his hand.

Walking upstairs to leave it in Rigbys room. When he got inside he saw Mordecais side of the room was clean. While of course and not surprise Rigbys side of the room is a mess. He walkover and place the calendar on his bed.

But he stop to see food crumbs leading to the closet. He followed the crumbs, opening the door to see something the unexpected.

* * *

Rigby was laying on the hospital bed, he was staring at the ceiling. His stomach had tummy aches, he turn to the other side and rubbing it. Mordecai was watching his moves, maybe he could have the flu or something worse.

"How are you feeling Rigby?" Mordecai lend in close still remaining sitting on to his chair.

"...sore...I want to throw up but I'm scared once I do...I feel like I can't stop..." covering his face with his arm across his eyes and the other griping on to his upsetting stomach.

"mmm Well what's important that we're here. Hoping they find something and give you some pills for your stomach pain." the blue jay didn't know what to do but to only encourage his furry buddy.

"Thanks Dude" lifting his arm off his eyes to give him a smile.

Rigby cramps have gotten worse, he felt something rising in his throat. He couldn't hold it any longer, he flop over to the floor. Grabbing the trashcan, and started to gagged, it lasted for three minutes.

Mordecai was by his side, rubbing his back. Trying to comfort his friend, what's he going thru. Rigby finally began to stop with some dry heaving. He then lay his face on Mordecai chest, making out small whimpers.

Mordecai didn't know what to do to make his best friend better. He pick him up by the arms and place him back on the bed. The door open entering a young men in his late 30's with a lab coat and with a warm smile.

"Good Morning Rigby, I will be your doctor. I see you have health coverage, and it says here for a health check up. But it also said that you been having some stomach issues too."

"Yeah, I'm scared to um know what's happening to me..." siting up straight on the hospital bed.

"No need to worry any further anymore sport. Let's first check your weight and blood pressure."

The doctor walk over to him to check his heart beat, then he check his blood pressure. The doctor began to write some stuff and ask Rigby to step on a scale. As he got on it, it seem his weight had change.

"This is new, it seems that you have gain at least 10 pounds."

"Huh I didn't knew I was getting fat."

Rigby was surprise he gain about ten pounds, he haven't eaten anything for weeks. His stomach was also causing him pain, why eat if he was gonna throw it up later.

The last thing the doctor check was his height, and eye sight. He then place the clip board on the counter.

"Well it seems something is happening to your body. Your changing and that could mean your age."

"What, your saying I'm getting old? I'm only 23 years old how could I be old already."

"If it can't be your body changing for your age, it could be something inside you. I have seen your blood pressure have change, and heart rate also."

Rigby was worried he picked his legs placing them close to his chest. Then there was a soft knock on the door, a nurse came in with a smile on her face.

"Sorry to bother you Doctor but I have some news."

"You do, well what's this new you have." the doctor step aside from the jumpy nurse who look like she couldn't control herself.

"I'm just going to say it to the patient, congrats my dear friend." she glop Rigby with a tight hug, pressing their faces close. This bother Rigby a little since he don't really like people touching him.

Rigby was confused, why was this women hugging him and with a smile. She then looked over at Mordecai congratulating him also with a handshake and hug.

"The sample you have gave me, we check some results and saw your reason why you been feeling sick. Congrats Rigby your pregnant. " she held Rigbys hands before throwing them in the air saying he was in fact pregnant.

"IM WHAT?!" Jumping on to the bed with his face bright red, and shaking.

"Say What?! Rigby are you...a herm? Wait what." Mordecai also got up from his seat from hearing this impossible news, his best friend pregnant like how could it be possible if he knew the dude for his entire life.

The two were didn't believe this non-sense. How could a male get pregnant. They both learn in middle school sex Ed only a female was able to get a baby.

This news was so the unexpected and unbelievable Rigby ran out the room. Mordecai was behind him trying to calm him down. He was gone, where could he had gone. Then he heard a women yelled and car brakes with a stop.

"Oh Shit Rigby..." the blue jay was to scared to move, what just happen to his brother.

* * *

**Long time no see, sorry if I haven't update for a while! Thank you so much if you stick around and didn't leave this story .**

**As the usually I been busy with school work. Surprising if I didn't turn in 'some' work my grade gradually fall. But I promise to finish this fanfic and after this I will finish Sonics Knock Up. Then maybe my other fanfics, who knows C:**

**Update 1/22/13- I have been feeling sick after my exams, I'm not sure if I got sick for not sleeping well and doing over nights or maybe a certain tiger got me sick from our last kiss grrrr. lol **

**A small WARNING the next chapter will have some sensitive and even things that could disturbed you. Sorry that's me for making these kind of stories but I can say I love making sometimes a happy ending. Who knows this story does or not. So stick around :P**

**Regular Show (c) JG Q.**


	6. The Reason (Rated 18)

**!WARNING!**

**THIS CHAPTER WILL INVOLVED RAPE/VIOLENCE/LEMON**

**You been warn, so don't be telling me how disgusting this chapter.**

**The Reason**

* * *

"Wow talk about he got lucky, most people wouldn't survive a hit like that" the first voice said.

"Yeah doctors and nurse rush him in, I was scare I was gonna lose my best friend." said the second voice.

"oh Mordecai he's moving." the first voice said.

Rigby slowly open his eyes, he felt a shock of pain on the left side of his head. He placed a hand where the area was in pain. It felt wet, he looked at his hand to see blood. Then he saw everyone was standing around him. Starting off with Mordecai on his left side, along with Benson, Skips, Muscle Men, HFG and Pop on his right.

Pops brought a box of donuts, he placed it on Rigby's lap. The raccoon groan in pain, his head felt it was swelling up. And it was, what he didn't know. When he run out of the hospital, the pouring rain was raining hard the person who was driving didn't see him. By accident he hit the raccoon, by only hitting him by the side of his head. The hit was so hard, a nurse thought he was killed.

It was a good thing he had a least a pulse. Doctors quickly rushed him in the hospital, everything was happening so fast. Rigby's doctor explain what happen and to not give him certain medicines.

"Owww...Wha...what happen?" Rigby held his head close to the soft pillow.

"Dude you ran out of the hospital and a car hit you..." Mordecai explaining what happen to his idiot friend.

"Serious I was hit, ow my head hurts." he realize why everything went black after he ran out and shouldn't have his eyes closed.

"Doctors said it was lucky you it was your face and not your stomach."

Mordecai looked up to see Rigby had three monitors. One was for his heart beat and IV for water. The last monitor he knew who it belong to, but others didn't. Sadly someone notice and asked.

"That's strange, why does Rigby have an extra monitor?" asked the gumball man.

"Eh well you see it's for his...-" Mordecai was unsure to answer since he looked over Rigby who just looked away with embarrassment.

Mordecai didn't know what to answer to Benson's question. Lucky something happen to change the subject that was brought up.

"Knock knock, mind if I check the little guy."

Mordecai and Benson move out of the way for the doctor. The nice men took out his stethoscope and check Rigbys heartbeat. He then lower the item to his stomach. He press two finger gently around his top abdomen. He once again ask Rigby some questions.

"We have check that you have been active. How long has it been." putting on the stethoscope around his neck and placing his hands in his large pockets.

"um...I don't know what you're talking about sir?" Just minutes ago I heard the crazy thing ever haha" Rigby began to worry and shake again.

Rigby was laughing nervously but the doctor was giving him a serious face. He stop laughing, he turn to his side of the bed and place both hands on his eyes.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on? Mordecai whats wrong with Rigby?" As the boss Benson would like to know the health of his workers but it sounded like this guy laying in bed is keeping a secret.

Mordecai was going to be the elephant in the room and say it.

"You see Benson...this is going to sound crazy but...Rigbys um pregnant..." Mordecai try his best saying it without it making it sound weird.

Everyone in the room gasp, they thought this was a joke. Sadly it wasn't the doctor explain to Benson they did some tests and the results came out positive. Rigby is in fact pregnant and about one month.

Rigby continue crying, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. The doctor try his best explaining it wasn't so bad but wanted to know how could a male get pregnant?

The doctor left the room with a pat on Mordecai's back. It's funny to see that the doctor thinks he's the father. The blue jay only gave the doctor a quick smile but then letting it go turning it into a frown. After the room got all quiet, Mordecai was the first to speak out from this awkwardness.

"Dude what's going on? Why are the doctors and nurses saying your pregnant. This doesn't make sense? For my entire life we been friends since the pre-K, I even saw your penis one time by accident. How could you be a female...or herm..."

"It's harder to explaining it man, I was scared you wouldn't be my friend. You see what kind of person I can be, seeing your here for me. Hurts me not telling you everything."

"Tell me everything, I don't if everyone is here. If your really my best friend and brother you will tell me."

Rigby pull himself together, he wipe the tears off his checks. Sniffing the mucus that was dripping from his nose. At least he can finally tell his side of his life he's been holding and away from Mordecai.

It began before he was born, his mother wanted a little girl first but, when she found out it was a boy. The mother was disappointed, she had baby girl clothes, pink toys and even the name. But then a neighbor of there's told them about how doctors can change the sex of the baby. So quickly his parents went to the hospital, once the papers have been sign. Rigby's mother went in, the use a very long needle to poke her egg. The doctors check on the egg, and saw it could be a 56% a boy or other half a girl.

Both parents wished it was a girl, so after that day. They check for the baby's health but never once check the sex. In their minds they thought they had a girl, the father was telling his friends hows he gonna be a dad. Eager to know he has his mother what it was, even she didn't knew. Then without a second to think, her water broke. It was her first time having a child, the couple rush quickly to the hospital in matter of hours Rigby was born. His mother was disappointed to have a son, but ended up lovely the child she had. It last for long in a couple of years later and she got another son too. This time she wanted another son. So then Don was born too in the family.

In the years later Rigby went to middle school with his best friend Mordecai along with his younger brother who was in the sixth grade. While Rigby was in the eight grade. The two brothers could never have a normal brother relationship other than Rigby is pushing him away.

After middle school was over, Rigby would never expected his body changing. The two best friends were in the junior year, Mordecai fell on love with a teenager girl name Margaret. She was a red robin, with a sexy ass body. Rigby thought his high school life style was getting boring, he dream becoming someone famous but just didn't know what it was. But everything change when his body also began acting up. It all happen one week before spring break. Everyone and everyone were planning to go to shore houses, to party and drink and of course to have sex.

Mordecai and Rigby wanted to lose their virginity before they leave high school. Mordecai have already found the special girl to lose it with, sadly she had a boyfriend at the time. As for Rigby who didn't seem to care about girls, he just wanted to drink and get high. Oh that's another thing the two began smoking weed around their middle of their tenth grade. They just smoke to help their grades, but occasionally they smoke to just have a fun time. Rigby would always smoke because he didn't want to deal home with his 'annoying' brother.

As going back Rigby, he and Mordecai were walking to lunch. They were planning to get off campus to get some meatball subs. Then a young and sweet voice was calling them. The two turn around to see it was Margaret. She asked the two if they wanted a ride to the store, the two it was cool. Then she remember she had to return some books to the media center. Rigby felt his body was burning up, but it didn't feel like he had a fever. He excused himself to the restroom, Mordecai just told him to meet them at Margaret's car. And to not be late at all, he didn't want his best friend to mess this 'date' up.

Rigby ran off to the closes restroom, he ran up to a stall and the next thing he did. He never thought in his entire life it would happen, he was jacking off. In school. He didn't want to believe this, and wanted to know why his body was acting like this. He pushed himself on the stall and with the other hand covering his mouth. He was worry if someone would walk in, and he was right someone did. It couldn't have been anyone but the worse bully in school. Ronnie the squirrel who was a senior and a mean one to everyone. He love having his boys around him, guessing they like the attention and wanted people to be afraid of them. Rigby try his best to clean up himself up, the restroom got quiet.

"Knock,Knock is fag in here playing with his lonely self."

"..."

"Oh being the quiet type I see loser, I just jump right in there"

Ronnie jump over the stall and inside where Rigby was. He examined the raccoon who had his hands cover his lower region. What Rigby didn't know he leaving out a very strong pheromone it had a honey suckle to something very sweet aroma. The squirrel came in closer to Rigby who was shaking. Ronnie just gave Rigby a flirty smile but yank him out the stall, making him fall to ground.

"My lucky of the day, where's your gay partner Mordecai. But I guess I found you alone, and seeing you jacking off in school. You must be a real loser to not ...mmmm."

Ronnie couldn't hold himself any longer, Rigby was throwing a strong pheromone, he push Rigby to the floor. Rigby began to fight off Ronnie, out of no where he felt arms grabbing onto to him.

"Damn...are you...a chick? Why do you smell so good..."

Rigby remain quiet he was so scared what would happen. Why was he pin down by Ronnies friends doesn't make sense. But everything came to together why he was pine down and Ronnie top of him. The squirrel pulled down his shorts and pull out his growing hard member. This is crazy, why doesn't anyone say anything about this. He looked up at the guy who grabbed his left arm and without the smallest warning Ronnie pushed himself in.

Rigby began crying out for help, but Ronnie punch him right on the mouth. He threaten him to keep his mouth shut or else he punch him harder. So Ronnie went back fucking Rigby not even going slower, the poor raccoon was starting to bleed. This really didn't stop the squirrel from continuing banging Rigby out.

"I see you're enjoying this faggot, I can see your dick getting hard."

"Gah-gah-ah plea-please STOP!"

Rigby was now sobbing he wanted this to end so quick. He was in a lot of pain, he couldn't defend himself. Was he really being 'rape' how could this ever happen to him. He kept his eyes tightly shut, mouth close even letting out some groans of pain. Then it was finally over but he didn't felt anything. He open one eye to see what happen. Ronnie had pulled out but he was wearing a condom. Rigby could see the condom cover with lots of blood and some cum. He was release from Ronnies thugs, he slowly pushed himself to the wall. He's lower bottom was killing him, his back hurts so much it was painful for his to sit straight.

"Damn you got a tight hole there Rigby, you never try fingering yourself to loosen up?"

The squirrel teenager pull back his shorts, and walk out the bathroom along with his thugs. Rigby was left on the dirty boys bathroom, he look down to see blood only. He close his eyes, not wanting to believe this real happen.

* * *

Everyone remain silent, Mordecai was the only who had tears building up in his eyes. How could something like this happen to his brother. But he wanted to know more, he felt Rigby was holding more back.

"...Rigby I feel like your still holding something, please tell me." He wipe the small tears in his eyes, then grabbing Rigby by the shoulders.

"Mordecai just shut it, it's enough Rigby had to re-remember those horrible memories." Benson cut in pushing Mordecai's hands off Rigby.

"Benson you don't know who this jack ass was, he would pick on me and Rigby. And other people who just look frail to pick on." Mordecai pushed Benson on the shoulder.

"Benson I think Mordecai's right, we weren't there in the high school, to know if this is true or not. But Rigby, Mordecai is right I can tell your face...your hiding a one more secret." finally the white yeti came between the two men who could or not fought about meaninglessness.

Skips was right to reform Benson, but who was Rigby fooling. It really was written all over his face, the guilt was already eating him for all these years.

Rigby let out a small stress sigh scared how his friends would react. What would Mordecai would think of him, a men who's confuse what's he's feeling.

"Too tell you the truth...would you believe I became affection to my predator...?"

* * *

As if that was the last time Ronnie had attack Rigby, sadly it wasn't. Rigbys pheromone had been lingering whatever he walked. His mother made him wear strong colleen, to hide the smell. Mordecai would complain but gave up since Rigby didn't reply back to him. But that didn't stop Ronnie from creeping on Rigby anytime the poor guy is alone. At times Rigby would hold his piss till he got home. Because he knew when he use the schools restroom, he be gorp by Ronnie. It got to the point when it was almost end of the month, Rigby couldn't hold his pissed any longer one day, he ran out to the nearest restroom. But he lock the door, making sure no one would enter in. In his head everything was clam, knowing the door is locked no way for anyone entering or leaving.

"Oh Rigby fancy to meet you here again..."

Rigby gasp in fear running towards a corner, he wrap his tail under his crotch. He was shaking if he were having a anxiety attack. Ronnie slowly walk around the restrooms, watching how scared Rigby was to him. Then he finally came in closer to Rigby, but all the times he had 'rape' this poor guy. He softly brush his hair backwards, he sat next to him bringing his arm around the shaking was hoping he would finish him off and leave.

"Hey are you okay? I'm not gonna hurt you anymore..."

"...Wha? But you always hurt me...why are you being so nice to me."

"I really don't know but I want to help you, I can see you're trying your best to avoid your heat."

"You-you know about it...wow Im kind of shy about it. Because only girls get them...I bet you think I'm a chick"

"That what I wanna know, but I just been screwing a dude butt hole. But there's two ways to help you, you can always get the H-pill or I can go raw."

Rigby looked up to him, he felt his checks blushing. His heart was beating twice then normal, he tried to shake these gay feelings. As far he know his sexually, he's not into dudes at all. But his body is saying something else, he got closer to Ronnies face. Ronnie nuzzled his nose on to Rigbys, he took off his shirt and placed it on the dirty floor. He then push gently Rigby on to it, like what was going. This was totally not him but some reason he couldn't control what his body was doing. Ronnie began to give some kisses on Rigbys checks. Then he asked Rigby if it was okay he enter him, so he put three fingers in his mouth. He left the fingers super wet and slippery, Rigby of course know what was gonna happen next. He threw his arms around Ronnies neck, with a small moan escaping from his mouth. Ronnie pushed his three fingers in, and spreading them apart which drive Rigby crazy. After there was lube in his entrance, he push in softly. This was the first time Ronnie didn't force himself into Rigby. This continue for 35 minutes, Rigby was moaning in sweet pleasure. It was his first time he was somewhat enjoying being bang by Ronnie.

"Ah-Hey in gonna squirt in you al-ugh-ight"

Ronnie in the end began banging harder and soon came to his orgasm. He look at Rigby with a funny smirk on his face, he saw his face was glowing. Or maybe on cloud 9 whatever he was, he wasn't on earth anymore. Soon reality came back, Ronnie pulled his shorts on and yelled at Rigby. The raccoon boy was confused, why is he yelling at him and what's the stuff that's coming out his anal. He poke one finger in and out to see a clearish white substance that was sticky.

"Ronnie can you help me up, my legs feel like jelly. You now since you were spreading them wide."

The roughly squirrel gave him a cold stare, he reach his hand out. Helping Rigby onto his feet, but he soon lost his balance and fell on Ronnies chest. He giggle how he couldn't stand so straight, Ronnie never laughed. The awkwardness began to feel like he was annoying him, but why. He felt they just made sweet love, no bites,punches, force entry and unexpected slaps. Why would he be pushing him away. Ronnie walk over at a stall where you could see his backbag. He was writing something on a piece of paper. There were numbers on it, 223 with 2-17-1 they seem to be locker combination but the question is what purpose is this.

"Okay, you got my number and once you open if. Find a purple box and take two light blue pills. There going to be in a little bag."

"Ron please tell me whats going on? I want to know why you change your attitude with me."

"Dude didn't you realize it, I help you stop having your damn heat and two I certainly don't want to be a dad to whatever the fuck your having."

Rigby wanted to cry but couldn't have the balls to even. What just happen between them just stay here. Leaving it unspoken, he clearly tell Ronnie wouldn't want anything with him. I mean they just had sex with no feelings towards each other. Once Rigby got himself clean up, all alone again in the restroom. He thinks would he had feelings for another guy, which questions his sexually. Could he have feelings for both genders, but how would that work he thought. After a while looking for Ronnies locker, he found it but it was top locker. He jump onto the lockers turn to the numbers he got, and it open. Just as Ronnie said in a box and the pills in a small plastic bag. But there were medicine boxes inside the box, he pull one out reading it 'BackUp Plan'. Now Rigby knew what the pills were for and what Ronnie said earlier.

Rigby looked at the pills that could get rid whatever that was forming inside him or not take them. He close the locker, running back to class. Mordecai was doing some of his class work and notice Rigby coming in.

"What either you took a huge ass dump or you were playing with yourself?"

"uhhh...Yeah I did took a dump, but I'm okay now hehehe.."

"Your lucky we have a sub today, if Mrs. Buck was here she would have written you up."

"She would write me up for cleaning my body? Maybe she should write-up the schools food, for tasting like prison food."

Mordecai just laugh seeing it was true how their school food taste like shit. About 3 weeks later, Rigby still yet have taken the pills but his body been feeling sick. His mother was worry and wanted him to go the hospital. So she drag her son to the hospital for a check up. What could Rigby do once his mother finds out he's knock up. So when he found who was his doctor, he paid the doctor at least more than 200 dollars to give him something to keep quiet of his _'whatever he's having'_ and keep it away from his mother to know. It was something the doctor is against but he needed the money so he took it. He gave Rigby a thank you for the cash and made an excuse saying he had a very important meeting. So Rigby never had his appointment.

Once Rigby got home he pulled out a water bottle and the pills in his other hand. He wanted to have a life, drink and get high with Mordecai. And having a child in his life means he has to drop everything he did and grow up. He closed the bottle and hid the pills under his pillow. The next day, Ronnie walked up to Rigby, he asked if he had taken the pills yet. Rigby flinched when he heard his voice behind him. He slowly turn around, and smile at him with a small blush crossing his checks. Ronnie didn't like the answer so he grabbed Rigby by the legs with his bushy tail. The preg raccoon was now his being held upside down by his so called _'crush',_ but he didn't believe what happen next. Ronnie gave Rigby three sucker punches on his stomach. He then yelled at Rigby to take _'them'_. He then drop the raccoon harshly onto the ground and walking away, it cause a lot of attention people were wondering what Ronnie was talking about.

Rigby skip school after being embarrassed front of everyone he knew, but he felt like he was being followed and when he turn to see, Ronnie was chasing him. Once Rigby notice he ran quickly, then he ran to his house. He felt he was safe in his own home, his parents were at work along with his younger brother still at school. He walked upstairs to his bedroom, but he heard a window break. Coming upstairs was Ronnie whose face was red, angry in his eyes. He pushed Rigby onto his bed and stare hard into his eyes.

"Please for the dear of god **TAKE IT THE DAMN PILLS**"

"Wha-Why? I don't care what happens to our relationship Ron, I'm not going to ask you for child support nothing."

"Relationship? We never had one Rigby, maybe in your head there was but in reality we are nothing."

"but I thought you...I see it now."

"You actual like it when I forcefully had sex with you, it's was just sex Rigby. Look I don't have time for a child in my life. Even if you push me away from my kid I was always have in the back of my mind. It would make me look a like a loser for not being a father Rigby."

"Then I just drop out of school so no one has to see my fat stomach and I might even move to another town so no one ever know."

"Stop acting crazy, that would make me feel worse. Rigby for gods sake please take them..."

Rigby could see this was finally the end, the baby's daddy was on his knees with his hands covering his crying face. Rigby stretch his arm over to his pillow grabbing with his hand the pills. He poke Ronnie head and showing him the pills.

"Before I take them, ca-can I ask one more favor?"

"...uh um sure what is it?"

"...um-can you give me a hug."

Ronnie picked himself up and gave Rigby a tight hug. Rigby brought his face up to Ron, unexpected again their lips locked. No tongue but they were kissing. _**(But he didn't tell everyone about the kissing part)**_.

Rigby took the pills front of Ronnie, once the squirrel saw the deal was seal. He left from the front door, but left some money for the window. Rigby felt his feelings were deeply hurt but felt his life was over. So ever since that day he just drop out, not seeing his former crush.

* * *

"Really Rigby was that the real reason you drop out of High school, I would never...why..." his best friend was lost in words, all this time he thought Rigby left school because un-focusing in school. But for some asshole, not even worth giving up his own future.

"You see this is why I didn't tell you man, and that's reason I told you I lost the money."

"I wouldn't get piss at you for a whole month if you told me about the money you use it for."

"That's all in the past and I want to say I'm sorry I wasn't there for graduating with you..."

"Knock knock" a feminine voice was heard from behind a door.

Everyone look over at the door again, but it was a doctor. She was well looking female cat with big black afro hair, but she had a sweet voice.

"Hello there Rigby I heard you're expecting. Sounds pretty exciting and huh. Oh my name is Jazmin and I will be your doctor for the next 9 months."

"nin-nine months you say, oh god that sounds like half of year."

"If you don't like the sound of that how about 39 weeks till you see your angel or angels."

"Since you are about a month pregnant you sound take some prescription, some books for your friends and good luck."

The doctor had a bag when she came in, she handed everyone a boy but HFG and Muscle Men share theirs. And the doctor gave a special book about 'Raccoons' to Benson. Everyone just realize this is really happening, it sounds so impossible to happen. As for Rigby he the weight was lifted but scared now he has something inside in him. What could happen next, who knows this was the beginning of something.

* * *

**UPDATE : 1/22/13 ughhhhh my head hurts, but sorry it took longer then its suppose. I will upload the next chapter tomorrow. I have fucking school tomorrow ughhhh if I didn't I would have upload it tonight. But I hope you guys like this chapter =w= **

**Well I can say this would be the longest chapter I have done in a while. Talk about three days of work, its shorter in my head but typing it out. I was totally wrong so, sorry if it's long and but I hope it's a good chapter at least.**

**Now the gang finds out that Rigby is knock up, and I know some of you are going to say "Rigby can't get pregnant he's a dude." My only defense is Its Anything But,**

**Remember to Watch Me and This story for more updates 3**

**Regular Show (c) JG Q.**  
**Jazmin (c) Chi171812**


	7. This Day can't be any

**This Day can't be any**

As the gang drove back to the house, Rigby had a slight headache. It sucked how he couldn't take any pain killers because of his pregnancy. Mordecai was reading the book that the nurse have gave him and everyone else. There was also a video in on of the books called _'Mother To Be'_. Benson had told everyone they had to watch the movie before they could go back to whatever they were doing.

Once a few minutes later had past, the rain had slowed down. As it was now around 1pm, so it seem the day is almost over. Rigby was the first one to run in the house, Mordecai ran after him. He went in the kitchen, he wasn't there but he got a clue when he heard a gagging sound upstairs. Benson gave the tape to Skips and he headed up stairs. Muscle Men and HFG just stare at the stairs, they were thinking about something.

"Aren't you guys gonna come sit?"

"It's kind of strange knowing Rigby was a girl all this time you know."

"He isn't totally a hundred percent a girl, but at least you don't have to share a room with pregnant dude."

"You know who else is pregnant with a dude." "One of my friends in high school, she was a good friend of my but she got pregnant at the age 16, now she works at fast-food."

With that small and awkward silence Benson and Rigby came back downstairs. The two made there way to the couch, Rigby sitting in the middle with Benson sitting on his right and Mordecai on the left. Skips standing up behind Mordecai and Muscle Men, HFG and Pops standing close to Benson. Skips turn on the tv with the remote, the main menu had three options, Start, scenes and credits.

The video began with a cartoon chicken who was hen. She was wearing a pink dress that expose her big butt and pink small hat. She began talking in baby talk, like if the video was made for children to understand. Benson grabbed the book where the VCR was in, surprising it was made for children. Despise he didn't wanted to watch something that's seems too stupid, he thought this could be the cleaner version and maybe even shorter.

"Hello there, my name is Clare the Chicken. Your here to watch how your mommy and daddy having a baby. Your going to know why mommy has a big tummy and other baby stuff. If I were you I would keep close attention. If you forget anything in this video, your all welcome to read the book to what to know.

"Maybe by now your mommy or daddy have told you, your going to have another _[Sister/Brother]_ and you want to be ready. You can see your mommy is going to be home for the next 9 months, it does sound a lot but it goes super fast. "

"Here is how the months are gonna go for your mommy, it's called the three trimester. For the first one to 12 weeks its gonna be a rough time, so support your mommy. She's gonna be feeling nausea, increase urination, fatigue, food cravings, dizziness and mood swings. Now doesn't that sound too many things for one mommy, well not all things can always happen."

Rigby gulp.

"Now for the second trimester is going to be the longest one and you going to see mommy tummy get big. What she's gonna experience belly growing, stretch marks, more dizziness,leg cramps, shortness of breathe, more mood swings, and weak contractions. If you want to know what's a contraction, it's when the body is making room so well oh oh its something maybe you littles don't need to know this part. But the best part around the 18-22 week you can know if your having a baby sister or brother."

Rigby was shaking.

"And finally and is the three trimester which will only last for 15 weeks left or shorter. Sometimes mommys might go into early labor before there due date. Buts it normal for this to happen, meaning the baby wanted to come out early. Not so much things are gonna happen for this last one breast will grow large, back pain but very strong, more shortness of breathe, swelling of the feet, more going to restroom, and much much stronger contractions."

"hahah Rigby gonna get some pecs"

"Shut up Muscle Man..."

I hope your mommy and daddy were watching the video with you, they have a long rode together. When your daddy is too busy at work, it's nice to help your mommy, giving her a glass of water and a big fluffy pillow. Thank You for Watching and hope to see you soon again."

Benson click the remote to turn off the tv, he pulled out the book that the nurse have gave him. He looked at Rigby and handed it to him.

"The video sure did have a lot of things what your going to go thru. Maybe this fifth grade book can help you when you have a question."

"..." Rigby just stared at the book then taking it from his hands with nothing really to say.

Everything patted softly on Rigby's head, but Muscle Man wanted to give him a bros fist. Once the living room was quiet, Mordecai and Rigby were left on the couch. The two were staring at each other for a couple seconds till the blue jay broke the awkward silence.

"How about we play some video games huh?"

"..." The coon was still silent he was staring at the blank tv. He then placed two hands on his stomach. It was obvious he was in pain, because he rushed back upstairs having two hands covering his mouth.

**xxx**

Mordecai was taking a nap on the couch, while Rigby was upstairs reading the book. He was about to enter in his second trimester, so it wouldn't be long till his stomach will grow larger. He took the book in his mini trampoline and covering himself from the world. Late on when Rigby woke up from his little nap. He walked downstairs to grabbed a snack, he saw Mordecai and Pops eating pizza with soda.

"Well hello there mother to be, do you want a slice of pizza?"

"This is quite excited hearing we will have children walking around."

"I guess kids are okay, but it's pain at night when the baby is screaming it's head off."

"I dear hope so Rigby is capable to take a child. He does know he have to act as the mother and father role."

"Now that you said that, I could always be the cool uncle since Rigby is like a brother to me. So I'm also excited to be an uncle haha."

Rigby just gave a blank expression, who knows what will happen after the baby is here. The only thing he don't want to know is his parents and Don knowing he's going to have a kid. The raccoon place a pizza on a plate that was on the table. Pops said his good nights since it was already 10pm. The two men stayed in the kitchen finishing off the pizza.

"You know I got some plans to make with the girls tomorrow, do you wanna join in?"

"..." Rigby didn't feel like leaving out of the house. Or to even talk, Mordecai find this un-easy but at least he's not ignoring him. He watch Rigby eating his pizza but he pause.

"Mordecai do you find it weird how...you know..."

"Just a little bit, but your my bro and how can I reject you. I'm always here for you, so don't ever forget that man."

"Thanks, I feel so overwhelm about this whole situation. I just want to wake up from this bad dream."

"Just one question to ask you...are you...um gay. The reason I'm asking at all is I'm still been thinking about how you got feelings for the worse dude in high school."

"You can believe me or not, I think it was just the hormones making me feel crazy. Because at the moment we...did it...I felt like I was someone else was controlling me."

"So you don't have any feelings for guys?"

"Dude believe me I won't touch you, I know how I feel. That's all you gotta know, I'm getting tired again so I'm going to head to bed."

Mordecai was left with a questionable answer, was Rigby gay? But he thought for a quick second even if he was to be homosexual he still be his brother. It's enough he puts up with him and his trouble making. As well he threw away the pizza boxes and turn off lights to head up stairs. Before he enter in his room, he open the bathroom door to take a wiss. Awkwardly he saw Rigby having his head in the toilet. Mordecai slowly closed the door and waited outside. Then the sign of the toilet flushing made that Rigby was done using the bathroom.

"..." Rigby pop his head out, he was staring at Mordecai with a blank expression.

"Sorry dude I just knock next time, so are you up for tomorrow with the girls?"

Rigby looked at him with a towel covering his mouth. He then walk back into the room leaving the door half open. How long will he kept up this silentness, it's really starting to be annoying. Maybe tomorrow might make him start talking once again.

**xxx**

The next day Benson have deiced to give everyone small jobs. But he had a talk with Rigby.

"Glad you came Rigby I have something very important to tell you. Please don't be upset in anyway but I have to lay you off."

"Are you serious Benson! I'm having a kid for god sakes. I need the money for the kid not me. Please don't fire me."

"I never said I was going to fire you, but park rules that anyone who isn't physically healthy can't work. As for you well your going to be under stress."

"You see I'm going to okay for this month. Just let me clean up the park and other very small jobs."

"As much I want you to work, I can't do anything about it Rigby. I'm sorry but me and others are here for your support for your child. Thank you for having this talk Rigby."

Benson helped the coon walking out of his office. With a small close from the door, Rigby flop his back onto the wall. He place two of his hands on his eyes, preventing them to let a single tear out. Reality was hitting him hard, no job to support his child when it comes to the world. Yeah he had the support from his friends but it's not enough being both parents.

"What can I do now...I'm so sorry for everything world. Was this a curse for me always having bad luck. If this was because of my troubleness so if it is, I promise to be the best parent to my child..or children..I hope you only give me one."

**xxx**

Mordecai was on the phone chatting up with Margaret for the date tonight. He wanted to take the girls to a sushi bar and to the state fair that was here for the weekend.

"Wow Mordecai you can always make the best plans. I can't wait for tonight, I see you at 7:30pm."

"What can I say I'm the fun guy to be around haha, alright later."

This was going to be the night he can hold hands to Margaret. One step closer from friend zone to a somebody in her life. He looked over at the stairs where Rigby was standing.

"Dude you better not eat lunch, we're going to a double date tonight."

"Wha? You never asked me if I was comfortable with this so called plan. I hate it when you do things before asking me."

"I'm sorry man, just please go with me. I pay for your food and your ticket to the fair."

"Fair, oh I remember the state fair was here for the weekend. I guess it explains all the garbage around the north gate at the park."

"It will mean a lot if you could come, I don't want Eileen to feel the third wheel. Plus I thought you like her, I remember you giving her a hug."

"I somewhat do, she seems like a legit person but I don't know. And I only gave her that hug because she help me to keep my job."

Mordecai gave Rigby a soft punch on his arm, it's his own way for a thank you when he didn't feel like saying it.

Night fall, it was around 7:20pm the night was clear with no rain and a little chilly. The boys were getting there jackets and money to go but Benson stop them.

"Before you guys go, Rigby I would advised you don't go any scary or fast rides. And don't eat any fish or under cook food."

"I might as well stay home, it seems like I can't do anything fun for the next damn nine months."

"He just saying those things because we care about your kid. Don't worry Benson I make sure he be okay."

The two made there way out of the house to the car who Mordecai rented for tonight. Rigby was still pouting, it did suck he couldn't eat sushi or go on the scary rides.

"Come on man don't be mad that you can't go on the rides."

"But I been waiting since last year, we couldn't go last time because Benson made us work till we couldn't even stand."

"I don't know why your complaining, your afraid of the ones that go high in the sky and fast ones too."

"STOPTALKING, I can go on those anytime. Let's make a bet huh."

"Rigby your really an idiot, your pregnant. Now which street was her house again."

"Oh well see when we get there.."

Mordecai didn't hear Rigby's last words since he was focus to find Margarets house. He saw the girls outside of the apartments dressing causal. Margaret wearing a purple jacket with some light blue skinny jeans. And Ellen wearing her side ponytail, cream color sweater and dark blue skinny jeans. They both also have a hint of perfume on.

"Good Evening my ladies where would you like to go tonight."

Margaret and Eileen giggle as Mordecai said in a British accent, both of the girls enter from Rigbys side of the car.

"We would like to go the Chi-Sushi Bar please."

"Sounds like a nice place to eat, don't you say."

"Man cut it out, it's getting annoying."

Mordecai smile turn into a frown when Rigby interrupt the fun. Whos idea was to bring a pregnant raccoon with crazy mood swings to the party. Was more like written all over Rigbys face when he was staring back at Mordecais face.

When they arrived to the restaurant, it was pack. But luckily Mordecai reserved a seat for the four. Eileen was walking next to Rigby she wanted to ask him something but stop herself to see his stomach. His jacket had a bump that was strange for her, but she asked him awkwardly.

"Hey not to be rude or anything but you sure are gaining a lot of weight."

"..."

"Do you wanna jog with me? I wouldn't mind having a running buddy."

"Would believe me if I said I ate something so big it will take 9 months till it comes out."

"Mmm maybe, what did you ate?"

"...a jawbreaker."

"oh...well you gonna look like a seahorse. Do you know that seahorses are the only mammal to get pregnant as a male."

"Uh no, please tell me more about something that's useless."

"I'm sorry Rigby, I been excited we could talk more but I see I'm just annoying you."

"Wait...ugh I'm sorry it's just I'm not been feeling good. Mordecai only brought me with him because he didn't want you to be the third wheel."

"To tell you the truth, I was the one who planned this and out last plans. Margaret never seem to care making them, shes too busy with college to care. I'm sorry you have to come."

"Wow, I guess Mordecais really want to be Margaret, I'm okay being here. Your an awesome person Eileen. Let's go eat alright."

Rigby grabbed her hand with a small grasp. He was feeling those pains again but he held it back, the two walked other to the food.

After everyone was done eating, and the small excuse Rigby not wanted to eat sushi with the others. Mordecai still had some money left for the fair. Rigby even offer to pay for the girls tickets. This year was the year Mordecai wanted to move the friend zone to boyfriend zone. The state fair was hell of a crowd, lots of deep fried food, music being played with people dancing, and of course the rides for the kiddies to the young adults. Rigby was still hungry so he bought corn dogs and large lemonade. The girls wanted to see a 10 legged spider women, sadly to find a women in a box with her head popping out only. They continue looking at odd stuff and playing mini games. Mordecai won Margaret a small bear with a smiley face on it's stomach. Rigby looked at Eileen who wanted something too, so he played a few games and surprising won a huge stuffed cat with big eyes, and wearing a large red bow on the right side. It was all fun till Mordecai brought up about the rides, the girls were super excited to get on them finally. The night was getting colder, so they hoped the screaming and cheering would warm there bodies up. Expect for Rigby who couldn't tell them about his secret, so he said he keep an eye on the stuff. Eileen was begging him to get at least one ride even on that doesn't go to fast. Rigby really wanted to get on badly but he didn't want to risked the harm to his baby, he patted on Eileen's head and said maybe next year. She was somewhat disappointed that he wouldn't even try to get at least one not even a kiddie ride.

**xxx**

Mordecai was hype up to get on his favorite ride, the Fire Ball. It wasn't so scary but you can feel the air pressure against your body. It feels a little funny but at the same time that rush. Margaret and Eileen were excited as there six foot tall friend but the shy girl turn around to see her number one crush looking at her while holding everyone's stuff. She waved softly at him and awaited for his hand wave. He just smile in return of her wave causing her to blush.

Rigby watched his friends entering the ride, he looked around to see if anyone was around him. Just a couple that was making out on his left and a pregnant teen on his right. He couldn't helped but to stare at her large and round stomach. The clothes she was wearing wasn't enough to cover her belly, she then notice Rigby stare.

"Big belly huh, it's sucks that I can't go any of the fun rides."

"..." Rigby gave her eye contact but went back staring at her belly. Then flinched when he saw the belly moved on it's own.

"Oh that hurts sweetie, please don't kick. I see this is the first you seen a pregnant belly?"

"Uh yeah I guess other then I have a friend who always looks pregnant. Does it feel funny to have something...inside you?"

"That sounds like a tuffy question, a yes and no. Yes, because you got to be more healthy and clean because you have to take care of two people yourself and the baby. No, it's your child basically it's half of you. Like a little mini clone you can say."

"Is it okay if I ask a few questions um I have a girlfriend who's um you know."

"oh you mean that girl who waved you, she seems really pretty. Alright shoot."

"Um what...yeah she...a keeper, well how did your first months go like."

"oh boy do I remember those days, I can say lots lots of vomiting and mood swings. But then again every woman is different. But the pregnancy symptoms are very active in those few weeks. Afterward your just stuck with a big belly."

"...a-and one more question, is it easier to have both parents or being a single parent."

"Oh jeez that's anymore tuffy question for me. You seen I became pregnant at a party and the guy who's the baby daddy died about year ago from a drug overdose. He didn't even knew I was carrying his child, it's just sad you know. But my friends advise me to find a new guy who would be supported. You not thinking of leaving your girlfriend, it be a pretty dick move I got to say."

"...no I wouldn't want to leave her, but thank you for answering some questions. I think the ride is over now."

The pregnant teen skipped her way over the gate to hug her boyfriend. He looked at Rigby with a death glare but his girlfriend said he was cheat-chatting about pregnancy. He just gave a confused face, it's pretty odd to hear a guy wanting to talk about that kind of stuff.

Mordecai was laughing how he was saying Margaret was holding onto his arm. She was denying how scared she was but admitted she did enjoyed the ride. Eileen walked over to Rigby, her hair was in a big mess but she said she wish Rigby could have gone in the ride. He only shrug his shoulders and handed over the stuff cat.

Mordecai was finally tired walking as well Rigby who was running out of money. They headed back to the car but stop when the fire works came out of no where. Tons of colors and sounds the fireworks made, it was more romantic how they were on a hill. Mordecai shifted his face towards Margaret, both there faces were looking one in another of the eyes.

"I'm glad this was a fun, I hope we can we do it again."

"Ye-yeah I'm glad I came..."

Margaret was blushing, she shifted her face the other direction to cool off her face. Then facing Mordecai again with a smile.

Mordecai was stuck to whatever he was going to say next. He felt his tongue was in twists and confused how's he feeling. He looked down to see her hand was free. Sadly she her hands were full. One hand holding a pretzel and the other with the stuff animal. She turn to see his face, a warm smile appear on her face. Eileen heart was racing like a horse track, she really wanted to at least kiss or a hug with Rigby. Her checks were blushing furious, she awkwardly turn to see his face. She wasn't hoping to see him stuffing his face with deep fried donuts and bananas. After the fireworks finished the gang head back to car, Mordecai asked it be cool if he go to the back. The raccoon was so exhausted for the day, he just went in the back. Without any complaint. The car drive was a little noisy, Mordecai had his radio on blast with Margaret singing songs she knew. Eileen was excited to sit next to Rigby, once again he wasn't really up to stay up. He was leaning on the right side of the side. He was asleep, not really caring the loud noise.

**xxx**

Mordecai drop off the girls at Margaret's apartment, he said good night to both of them. And Eileen said goodbye to Rigby but he was still asleep. On there way back to the park Mordecai stop for gas, when he got out of the car he could see Rigby's belly having a small bugle. He went inside to buy some snacks for him, so when he wakes up he be pretty happy. The radio was on playing one of those mainstreams songs he be hearing, but it sounded like the song was singing to him. He listen to song to hear the name of it, and it was called Breakeven.

It's funny how he a song was singing about his life, and how he felt about the girl he's been crushing for so long. The thoughts of him being with her is something he wish more then anything. But another thought came up, what would happen to Rigby. He be alone taking care of his kid with no one.

"Alright Rigby we're back at the park, time to wake up."

He was shaking the raccoon a little tug, it didn't work. Mordecai let out a annoyed groan, he pick the raccoon like if he was holding a cat. And the bag of snacks with his somewhat free hand. When he enter in the house there was someone inside, Benson and Skips were watching television.

"So how did your guys dates go? He did listen what I said right."

"It was okay I guess, and we had a fun time for sure. I made sure he ate what was okay for him and he didn't get anything fast rides."

"Looks like the little buddy had a day, I see you carrying him in your arms there."

When Mordecai enter the door he had his back facing the guys but turn around to show Rigby in his arms. With a plastic white bag also.

"Yeah he felled right to sleep when we were driving back. He's a heavy sleeper I can say and he's starting to gain some weight a little too."

"You better head upstairs to tuck him in, tomorrow you got a lot of work to do."

Mordecai wasn't really happy hearing he had more work then usual. But he asked Skips to come with him in the morning to the rent-a-car center. So at least he has a ride to go back to the park.

* * *

**I have no excuses but to say I had lack motivation with this story, I'm trying to think something crazy like in every episode they have in the show. So if you have any suggests that would be awesome, and if I use your crazy idea I give out a shout out to that user. **

**So please don't think I will abounded this great fanfic .**

**Regular Show (c) JG Q.**  
**Mommy Rigby(c) GirlinluvAnime**


	8. UPDATE

Heya guys, I know you been waiting for some updates for any of my fanfics

Im going to first state this, I will take a long break from the Sonic fandom, this includes any of the long term fanfics.

But I might  upload a one-shot fanfic, you know for you sonic fans.

As for my Regular Show fans, yes I will continue Mommy Rigby. I would probably have lots lots time next week, but sad to say I somewhat lost the original story. So I will need to make a new ending but it will be mind twist. Maybe.

I will deleted this once I start uploading the new chapters


End file.
